1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and device for installing panels. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a snap mounting clip for installing panels, such that the panels are fixedly secured, but able to be removed as necessary.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to use a ball and socket type clip for fastening and mounting panels. Ball and socket joints secure panels to one another and also allow for subsequent separation and reconnection of panels. U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,713 (to Ge et al.) discloses such ball and socket type clip. The Ge et al. patent teaches a panel fastener that includes separable components formed from a relatively rigid and a more flexible plastic. The components are formed in a two shot injection molding process and joined through a ball and socket joint for subsequent separation and reconnection.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0271970 (to Hanley et al.) discloses a panel mounting clip that includes a plug and socket component. The socket component includes a cup open to at least one end, an external thread for engaging the support structure and a constriction in the cup spaced away from the bottom of the cup.
Another ball and socket type fastener is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,532 to Viteretto. The Vitretto patent teaches a two part removable fastening attachment for temporarily hanging an article. The socket surrounds the ball on all but one open side which permits sliding of the ball into the socket, the ball then contacts the portion if the socket surrounding it.
Other fasteners include two part panel fasteners having a socket member and a stud member as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,859 (to Hammerle).
The prior art discloses panel fasteners for removably securing panels. However, there remains a need for an improved method and device for installing panels that provides ease of installation and stability.
There is a need for an improved method and device for installing panels such that the panels are fixedly secured, but also amenable to subsequent separation and reconnection.